This invention relates to toy guns, and more particularly to toy guns which emit light pulses and sounds when a trigger is depressed.
Many toy guns utilize mechanical and/or electronic sound and light producing means which simulate gun-firing activity. One such apparatus utilizes a combination of a fiber plate and a striker which impinges thereon and which is controlled by an alternately switched electromagnetic relay to produce the sounds of a submachine gun while a light bulb is switched between on and off states.
A purely electrical sound and light producing apparatus in a toy machine gun employs the use of a phonograph record which is played when the trigger is actuated. A light bulb is concurrently switched on and off by a motor and commutator arrangement in response to the trigger actuation.
Other types of toy guns employing sound-producing apparatus utilize gunpowder caps, ratchet and striker assemblies or a discharge of compressed air to simulate the firing of a real gun. Still other toy guns incorporate visual effects apparatus, such as superimposition of a predetermined visual display on a real scene at which the gun is aimed by means of a film-strip which is projected onto a half-silvered mirror through which the real scene is visible.